Cheer for me? - BTS Yoonmin
by Jiminini
Summary: Min Yoongi, in his own eyes at least, wasn’t anything but an average high schooler. He wasn’t any more or less attractive than any of the other guys on the basketball team. He wasn’t necessarily fit into any of highschools labels. He didn’t have a hot, cheerleader girlfriend, and so when Park Jimin took interest in him, it was a surprise, to say the least.
1. 1

~~~ 

Min Yoongi, in his own eyes at least, wasn't anything but an average high schooler. He wasn't any more or less attractive than any of the other guys on the basketball team. He wasn't necessarily fit into any of highschools labels. He didn't have a hot, cheerleader girlfriend, and so when Park Jimin took interest in him, it was a surprise, to say the least.

~~~

c h a p t e r - o n e

Sneakers squeaked and slid abruptly along the polished gymnasium floor as Yoongi, along with his teammates, ran back and forth, trying their hardest to block the other team from scoring a basket.

He panted and ran off the court to grab his icy water bottle when the coach called him out to take a break. He slid down against the red, padded wall and sipped slowly, swallowing briefly between rapid breaths. He turned his head to see his benched teammates laughing and joking around while waiting to be called into the game.

Yoongi wasn't really friends with those kids. Then again, he wasn't really friends with any of the kids on his team, or anyone at all. The only real reason he was playing on the team was because he'd been part of different types of basketball programs since he could walk. He didn't necessarily _love _it or anything. It was just what he did, and he'd feel kind of wrong quitting so suddenly.

Besides, it made his mom happy to go and see him play, and with her life being so busy, doing something for her enjoyment was the very least he could do. He knew being a single mom must be hard. His father left when he was a baby, and so he'd never really met him, and his mom didn't talk about the man very much.

He was never a popular kid, mostly because he didn't want to make friends, didn't want to speak. Only recently had he began to regret it, when it came to his realization that his social life outside of the highschool was nonexistent.

Yoongi's dark eyes shifted through the people sitting in the bleachers when his eyes caught on a boy sitting at the very top, legs crossed gingerly as if he were a fairy. The kid had earbuds in, bopping his foot softly as he scribbled in his bright yellow notebook.

Yoongi scoffed. Why had he even come to watch the game if he was going listening to music and writing in his diary?

"Yoongi."

The boy, breaking out of his trance, looked up to see his coach motioning to him.

"You're back in." He said, turning back to the group of boys who were still chasing the ball up and down the court, shouting at eachother about who was open to catch the ball.

Yoongi nodded and stood up. He glanced back at the crowd and his eyes met with the boy that was listening to music.

_Weird, _he thought, and rejoined the game, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He had a job to do for his mother, no matter how much he disliked the sport.

~~~

At the end of the game, Yoongi had played his hardest, but they still didn't win. He was sort of glad the game had ended. Since now he could study for his chemistry test once he got home.

He shook hands with the other team members and grabbed his stuff, making his way to the locker room.

On his way out, Yoongi turned to look at the bleachers, smiling sadly at his mother who gave him a thumbs up despite that fact that his team had lost.

He sighed and threw himself down on the bench in front of his locker, spinning the lock until it clicked open.

Yoongi pulled his jersey off over his head and changed back into the clothes he was wearing before he came to the meet. He blanked out slightly, pulling his bag out of his locker. Yoongi reached out to close the locker door. Maybe for dinner tonight, he'd have-

"Hi! I'm Jimin!"

Yoongi would've shouted if he wasn't a naturally composed person. As he closed his locker door, he realized a boy was standing right beside him. "H-hi." He said stiffly, without really looking. He turned to leave when the boy jogged up beside him once again.

"W-wait!" The boy cried, pouting. "I barely got to introduce myself!"

Yoongi finally looked at him, and when he did, his eyebrows raised immediately. He was the boy from before with the notebook and headphones.

"You were the one from the game!" They said at the same time.

Yoongi blinked, taken aback.

"Right?" Jimin tilted his head, wondering why he was confused. "I saw you on the team..."

"Yeah." Yoongi said, shifting awkwardly.

The two boys stood in silence, not really knowing what to say next. Jimin shuffled his foot against the floor and staired down at his untied shoelaces.

"So, what is it?" Yoongi said, cutting to the point. He pulled his bag over his shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you come up to me and start talking?"

Jimin shrugged nervously, fingers twitching. "I uh- I don't know, I thought you looked lonely and you needed a friend."

Yoongi looked him dead in the eye, almost scowling. "Thanks." He mumbled, and turned to leave. "But no thanks. I don't need someone else telling me to speak up and make more friends."

Jimin watched him walk away with parted lips and wide, bright eyes. He laughed and shook his head, readjusting his backpack on his shoulders.

"He's funny." He whispered to himself, and made his way out of the locker room through the opposite door. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Yoongi still walking, not looking back at him. Jimin smiled, only wanted to become his friend even more.


	2. 2

c h a p t e r - t w o

Jimin laid with the front half of his body sprawled out on his desk, cheek squishing as he pressed it down onto the surface. He sighed. It was only second period and he was exhausted.

Jimin twisted the ring on his pointer finger boredly as students shuffled into the classroom. His eyes widened as Yoongi awkwardly walked in and looked around, not knowing where to sit. Jimin stood straight up. "Hyung! Sit next to me!" He cheered.

Yoongi gulped and glanced at the teacher, begging her to assign him a different seat. So early in the day, he wasn't sure if he could handle someone like Jimin.

The teacher nodded towards Jimin and Yoongi took a deep breath, nearing the boy without making eye contact. He could feel Jimin's built up energy. He was ready to explode with things to say.

"Hi hyung!" He pulled the chair out for him. "Remember me? From the game? I thought you were my upperclassman how're you in this class?"

"Actually this class is available to the whole highschool." Yoongi mumbled, setting down his bag.

"Woah really?" Jimin laughed. "I didn't even know! I'm not very smart, I'm Jimin." He stuck out his hand, grinning.

Yoongi stared at his palm. "I know. You already told me."

"Whoops," Jimin pulled his hand back, "I forgot."

"That's ok." Yoongi, said pulling out his notebook and pen. He felt Jimin's eyes burning into the side of his face. "What is it?" He asked slowly.

"Aren't you gonna tell me _your _name?" Jimin looked at him expectantly.

"Well, you'll hear it during role call." Yoongi glanced away.

Jimin inched closer, eyes locked on Yoongi's uncomfortable gaze. "Our teacher doesn't do role call."

"That's a shame." Yoongi said, sliding a few inches away in his chair. 

"Why can't you just tell me?" Jimin persisted. "Is it a funny name?"

"No." Yoongi swallowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to be friends!" Jimin whined, slouching in his chair.

"Well I _don't._"

"Oh..." Jimin mumbled, staring down at his lap. Surely there had to be a reason for his new classmate to be so passionate about not wanting to get along with him. "Hyung? Do you have any friends?" He asked abruptly.

"That's incredibly rude to ask. Of course I have-"

"I don't believe you." Jimin interjected. He stuck out his hand again, this time with a stern face. "My name is Jimin. I want to be your friend. Shake my hand."

Yoongi stared with narrow eyes. 

"Shake. it." Jimin pushed his hand closer to him, not blinking once. 

Yoongi gave in and grabbed his hand, giving it one solid shake. "Yoongi." He said. 

Jimin went back to his grinning self, crossing one leg over the other with a twinkle in his eye. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

~~~

"The first thing on our agenda this semester is our parenthood project." The teacher stood in front of the class, occasionally walking from one side to the other as the students stared at her boredly.

Yoongi took notice of how Jimin was suddenly at attention, sitting up straight. 

"You and the person next to you will care for an animatronic baby for two months, alternating between parents every day." The teacher explained.

Jimin looked at Yoongi, excitement bubbling up deep within him. His eyes sparkled with joy.

Yoongi looked back at him briefly and slouched, sighing to himself. Couldn't he have been paired with anyone less excitable?

Their teacher handed out fake birth certificates and explained that they'd get their babies next class. 

With five minutes left in the period, Jimin was radiating happiness. "Look Hyung!" He pointed to the paper. "Our baby's a boy!" He was beaming. 

"Yeah?" Yoongi pretended to be interested for his sake.

"What should we name him!?" Jimin grinned.

"Doesn't matter." Yoongi said, glancing at the clock. "You can pick."

"He's your son too," Jimin pouted, shoulders going lax, "you should be involved in the naming process."

"It's not my son. It's a robot." Yoongi corrected him. 

"Don't call him an _it_, Yoongi hyung." He frowned, "He's going to be our baby."

"He can be _your _baby," Yoongi said, "but it's just my project."

Jimin scowled. "Well I'm naming him Jihoon."

"Lovely"

The bell rang and Jimin stayed seated, watching as Yoongi pulled his backpack on over his shoulders. "I think I know why you don't have any friends, hyung." He glared at him.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes over his shoulder. 

"I haven't done anything to you," Jimin said firmly. "and you're treating me like l'm nothing. I'm trying. You're the one who's pushing everyone away."

Yoongi stood still and then clenched his jaw and started walking away. "If you need to talk to me about the project, then text me, other than that, pretend we don't know eachother."

Jimin stood up quickly, squeezing the fake robot-baby birth certificate in his fist. "What's wrong with you?"

"Listen, you're just not someone I'd spend my time with." Yoongi turned around.

Jimin walked up to him, crumpled paper in one hand, bright yellow bag in the other. His eyes were sharp. "Do you ever think that _you _might be the problem? You don't even give anyone a chance and then you say that they're not your type or you don't get along with them." He shook his head. "You don't even _know _me. You've known me for two days and your already hate me? What terrible thing have I done that's made an impression on you so quickly? Being friendly? Being happy?"

Yoongi said nothing.

Jimin chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not someone you'd spend your time with. You should go find someone just a miserable as you are"

With that, he brushed past Yoongi and made his way down the hall, tired of trying hard for someone who didn't appreciate it. 


End file.
